popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyami/Character Information
Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume This theme is a stamp! Since the direction was very easy to grasp, the dress costume plan also came out so quickly that I could not decide the other way. As Mimi and Nyami change their clothes a lot when everyone from Pop'n watched it, it became like voting unexpectedly, so I decided on the most popular hard skirt costume as it was my first version in costume, but hard Okay so to be okay~ The defense should be the strongest ever! Their project iron wall! Since the fan site put costume ideas and columns etc. on it, please also check it there I got something that was nice and kind, too. It seems to tell us the loneliness before the departure and the hope for the future, the vocal is sparkling and it feels like I gave the light to the place where it tends to be dull by just the steampunk theme iron and steam It was. I thought that I wanted to express such an atmosphere also in their animation and I thought that Navi, who appeared in this work, also appeared together, I think that this time it has become a cartoony animation full like never before. I wonder if families will get a feeling when Chibiko enters? In winning animation you are wearing a different costume suggestion, but none of them are pretty cute! It was nice to have you wear it! I think that it was possible to make the 2P a very good, nightly color scheme. I am conscious of changing the image so much even with the same clothes, because I change the color with much effort. Please work hard to make characters that are coming up one after another, including Mimi and Nyami this time! ちっひ Pop'n Music éclale Welcome to éclale, everyone! Here are Mimi and Nyami, the faces of Pop'n Music, hello. With their new costume pack for éclale, I decorated the start work in full energy~! The system became a current one, as more and more changes chase their costumes, since it was reached to its current form that was converted several times. I think it became the perfect design for the cute and energetic design brilliantly, yet how was it? The animation has a lot of energy, anyways! Willing to be depressed, I'm thinking that the animation to play together must be good for children who are having fun playing Pop'n Music, if it's changing. NU-KO's voice sounds like a crystal clear blue sky... The system and their songs are able to progress to the future together, and the theme is really perfect! The song comes after I created the best animation for them, but I thought the sound really fits. As they traveled to search for medals, They meet, reach some characters and places; please have certain fun! ちっひ Pop'n Music Lapistoria Nyami had a makeover to surprise everyone in Lapistoria. Getting to here is a long, long way (for short). This was most surprised by the route of changing illustrations from the Pop'n team. Added greatly to surprise my day was closely sticking to Pop'n Music, because it was. I felt it in from loving the staff by watching the trial every day became more and more new to her, probably like everyone who came to the new world. It was a lively, tomboyish atmosphere to the features of Nyami. So even healthy is accordingly to her costume is felt, which has a cool necktie for action. Since she loved her tomboyish costumes, I think that some of us show a variety of costumes as well as uniforms in the future. Not only the change of illustrations, as can be felt the newness from each one, the animation also have to move smoothly with consciousness especially from Lapistoria in the game. Since Mimi and Nyami's personalities are reflected in the game in the animation features also differently, I am glad if you could have an attachment to each of them. Although we glanced a debut at Thanksgiving message board, please try by all means check it is possible to glimpse the happy, everyday adventures of each Mimi and Nyami in their FEVER! Win animations to be published in the arrival version. Everyone is diving into the new world full of music, happiness and smiles! ちっひ Category:Character Informations